The Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention and Complications (EDIC) Trial is the multicenter long term follow-up of the patients studied in the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT). The study will determine the natural history of diabetes complications and the effect of 5 to 10 years of intensive diabetes therapy on the development of diabetes complications. Forty-nine of the 52 eligible DDCT subjects are enrolled.